Episode 2-17
Leez finally climbs to the top of the pillar, which she says was quick once the bracelet came back on again. There are two temples in the distance in opposite directions, and a sign pointing to the Temple of Earth and the Temple of Chaos. The sign notes that those visiting the Temple of Chaos must return through the checkpoint. Leez deduces that it is outside the barrier, which she finds strange. She then heads towards the Temple of Earth. At the Temple of Chaos, Teo directs workers to set up a banner to welcome visitors during the month of Chaos, and says someone will hopefully be able to draw the Sword of Return this year. She remarks to her guest (Gandharva) that he has not done much to help, even though he told her he was resistant to the cold. At the Temple of Earth, Siera says that the Golden Knight was stolen, then ended up with Lorraine, who bought it at an antique shop. He is unable to get it back because the law on stolen properties has not been passed, and Lorraine will only sell it back for 100,000 gold, so he decided to wait since it would otherwise only stay in storage. He explains that despite being the best item to amplify divine affinity, the Earth barrier does not need to be strong since the Chaos barrier blocks all offensive transcendentals. In addition, the Golden Knight uses a lot of vigor, which caused the barrier to disappear once in the past, when it had drained all of Siera's vigor. Asha wants him to promise not to reclaim the Golden Knight even if the law on stolen goods is passed. In exchange, she will pay him 50,000 gold. Siera finds the request surprising, and Asha reveals that someone in her party is wearing the bracelet. Siera is shocked that someone is actually wearing it. At the annex to the Temple of Earth, Claude Yui writes in his exchange diary to Airi, informing her that the number of suras around Rindhallow has decreased since the attack on Atera, so he escaped and came to Kalibloom. Someone brings him some data he requested, and he requests to see God Kubera's items. However, he is told that it is not possible right now. He then learns that Asha Rahiro is also at the temple, and says he is lucky because he wanted the chance to meet her. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Leez heading for the Temple of Earth): Season 2 is here, but why does it seem like progression has slowed down... If you read all 100 episodes of Season 1 in just a few days, development would seem fast, but just think how it would be weekly. lol. I heard an awful lot of complaints that the progression of Season 1 was slow. Although I did my best at progressing it, it was slow... slow... ㅠㅠ There were a lot of complaints particularly over Eps.64-83... Because of the storyline, the author has to hear a lot of this... ** The Kubera Season 2 chapters (arcs) will be approximately 16 pages each in the books. Anyway, the story is the reason for this dragging on. ㅠㅠ This story, if written in novel form, would've been much more extensive. If I shorten it even more here, I don't know if you'd even understand it at all in the way it was intended... ** (gold bracelet): The Golden Knight... This is the bracelet's name, which was already given in Season 1. There was even a chapter by that name with a whopping nine episodes, 27 through 35. When the name "Golden Knight" was first revealed in Ep.30, some people asked in the comments "Where's the gold?" (Recall that the color of the bracelet was gray at the time.) ** (Siera and Asha): The controversy over Siera's gender is surprising, not because he is drawn good-looking, but probably because of his name. Does it sound like the name of a woman? lol. He is definitely male. He and Asha, whose shoes have tall soles (7cm), are almost the same height. Lorraine is his cousin, by the way. Lorraine (36 years old) and Sierra (31) both look pretty young for their ages. (His profile is now under Teo's.) ** (Leez attacking her food): Our_heroine.jpg * The thieves who took the Golden Knight from Lorraine's box thought that, perhaps, the previous owner didn't sell it yet because she was waiting for a higher price. It turns out they are correct. Lorraine bought it for a really cheap price, though. Some fans have a theory: see the spoiler section of Ep.2-21. * Siera mentions that the Chaos barrier blocks all offensive transcendentals from users. However, it doesn't block: ** Offensive transcendentals from items, as shown with the Neutral Bow, Leez's bracelet, Yuta's sword, and Teo's sword. ** Support and defense transcendentals that happen to do some damage. * The person shown arguing for a stolen goods right is Saha On, the magician ranked #1 on Willarv, and also the presiding Judge of Magic. * Here, Leez tells Asha that those who don't finish their food will be forced to eat it all mixed in Hell. In Season 1, she also claimed that those who leave their food go to Hell. * Claude Yui was first shown as a silhouette in Ep.25. We also saw Airi communicating with him with the exchange diary in Ep.37. References